dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Inquisition
} |name = Inquisition |icon = |image = Inquisition heraldry DA2.png |px = 270px |motto = |type = Military/Political |headquarters = Skyhold (Modern Inquisition) |leaders = First Inquisition: Ameridan (Inquisitor) Modern Inquisition: The Inquisitor (overall) Cullen Rutherford (military) Josephine Montilyet (political) Leliana (espionage) |ranks = Inquisitor Ambassador Commander Captain Lieutenant Sergeant Corporal Agent Recruit |races = Any |location = FereldenPC Gamer Magazine: Issue 246, pp 24-25 Orlais |appearances = Dragon Age II (mentioned) Dragon Age: Asunder (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition Magekiller Trespasser }} The first Inquisition was a group of people who, following the First Blight, rose up to defend Thedas from the dangers of magic and heretics. The Inquisition later allied with the Chantry, abandoning its original name and splitting itself into the Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order.Thedas UK (January 14, 2012). "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved September 17, 2012. In 9:41 Dragon, the Inquisition is reformed, following the cataclysmic event called The Breach. The Inquisition of old In the years before the founding of the Chantry and the start of the Divine Age, Thedas was plunged into chaos. The First Blight had ended, the Imperium had broken apart following Andraste's March, and despite the spread of the Maker's teachings, blood mages and Old Gods cults were widespread. The Inquisition was formed around -100 Ancient with the goal of protecting the people from the "tyranny of magic" in whatever form it might take; blood mages, abominations, cultists or heretics."On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie". Official BioWare blog. Retrieved September 17, 2012. A loose association of Andrastian hard-liners, the group combed the land in search of these "threats" and some say theirs was a reign of terror.Codex entry: The Seekers of Truth Others say they were cast in a negative light by history because their investigations and even application of justice, protecting both mages and common people impartially, crossed too many powerful groups. In these accounts it is suggested that the group was already known as the Seekers of Truth and that the "Inquisition" moniker was perhaps pejorative. In 1:20 Divine, the newly founded Chantry found common cause with the Inquisition and they signed the Nevarran Accord.Gaider, D. Dragon Age: Asunder. Epilogue. p. 412. As part of the agreement, the Inquisition became the new martial arm of the Chantry, the Templar Order, and its senior members became known as the Seekers of Truth. Another result was the creation of the Circle of Magi, with the Templars serving as overseers for the Circle. The last leader of the original Inquisition, Ameridan, went missing after the organisation's dissolution. It is said he left to hunt a powerful dragon or to not overshadow the newly created Templar Order. When the Inquisition was no more, the mysterious Order of Fiery Promise rose up for the first time, claiming to be the real Inquisition and Seekers of Truth. They were quickly dispersed by the might of the newly established Chantry. Known members of the original Inquisiton * Ameridan, an elven mage and the Inquisitor * Telana, an elven Dreamer * Haron, a templar * Orinna, a dwarven alchemist The modern Inquisition Trespasser The Inquisitor felt that given the danger of the threats facing Thedas, the Inquisition was still needed but could not continue as it currently was in the face of increasing political pressure. Much like the first Inquisition did with the Nevarran Accord, the Inquisition reached an agreement with the Chantry. The Inquisition was downsized to a more manageable size and would serve as the personal honour guard of Divine Victoria, herself a former member of the Inquisition. This allowed them to launch a campaign against the looming threat to Thedas, that was capable of an effective response but at a higher risk of infiltration. To attempt to compensate for this, the Inquisition began screening recruits and members much more vigorously. The Inquisitor agreed that the Inquisition's mandate had been accomplished and formally dissolved the order. In fact the Inquisition continues covertly to launch a smaller but more secure campaign against the looming threat to Thedas. }} Members of the modern Inquisition Leadership * The Inquisitor, the leader of the modern Inquisition and the player-controlled protagonist of Dragon Age: Inquisition * Cullen Rutherford, former templar and commander of the Inquisition's Forces * Josephine Montilyet, ambassador in charge of maintaining the Inquisition's Connections * Seneschal Leliana, former bard and spymaster in charge of collecting the Inquisition's Secrets, and co-founder of the Inquisition. Former Left Hand of the Divine * Cassandra Pentaghast, a Seeker of Truth, co-founder of the Inquisition and companion to the Inquisitor. Former Right Hand of the Divine Notable members * Apothecary Adan * Officer Charter * Arcanist Dagna * Baron Edouard Desjardins * Lieutenant Lace Harding, lead scout * Researcher Minaeve * Knight-Captain Rylen, former templar and Cullen's second-in-command * Quartermaster Threnn Inquisition irregulars * Argent, an Orlesian Assassin * Belinda Darrow, a former templar * Cillian, a Dalish arcane warrior * Hall, a Dalish-raised vagrant archer * Hissera, a Qunari saarebas * Isabela, a notorious pirate-admiral of the Raiders of the Waking Sea * Katari, a Tal-Vashoth mercenary * Korbin, a Legionnaire of the Dead * Luka, a dwarven alchemist and former Carta member * Marius, a former Tevinter slave that became a famous mage killing assassin. * Neria, a Dalish First and emissary * Pala, a silent sister * Rion, a rebel Circle mage * Sidony, a Nevarran Mortalitasi mage * Tessa Forsythia, a Nevarran adventurer and partner of the magekiller Marius. * Amund, an avvar Sky-Watcher * Solas, an elven apostate and companion to the Inquisitor * Tamar, a survivor of the Disciples of Andraste * Thornton, a veteran ranger and former soldier of the Orlesian Imperial Army * Varric Tethras, a deshyr of the Dwarven Merchants' Guild and companion to the Inquisitor * Zither, a former Circle mage who used his magic to become a popular bard in Orlais Recruitable members * Blackwall, a wandering Grey Warden recruiter and companion to the Inquisitor * Cole, a unique spirit and companion to the Inquisitor * Dorian Pavus, an Altus mage of the Tevinter Imperium and companion to the Inquisitor * Iron Bull, a Qunari mercenary, leader of the Bull's Chargers and companion to the Inquisitor * Sera, an elven member of the Friends of Red Jenny and companion to the Inquisitor * Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and companion to the Inquisitor Hierarchy and organization The re-formed Inquisition is commanded by the Inquisitor who serves as overall leader of the organization. Beneath them are the three advisers, each of whom oversees a different department of the Inquisition. The Commander leads the military forces of the organization and oversees training. The Seneschal/Spymaster is in charge of covert operations, subterfuge and liaisons with more disreputable elements. The Ambassador is in charge of co-coordinating diplomatic efforts among the nobility and various other groups which the Inquisition must work with. The Inquisition is less rigid than most organizations in Thedas and adopts a more inclusive recruitment practice, allowing not only humans but elves, dwarves and Qunari into senior command positions, similar to the Grey Wardens. Unlike the Wardens however, the Inquisition does not strive to be a-political, as much of its financial and diplomatic backing comes from senior members of the Orlesian nobility as well as the Fereldan nobility. After reaching an agreement with the Chantry at the Exalted Council, the Inquisitor continues to serve as leader of the Inquisition and maintains the same basic structure but on a smaller scale and now are accountable to Divine Victoria. }} Heraldry Constellation: Visus, known as "the Watchful Eye", was originally a symbol of the Lady of the Skies. In Andraste's time it came to be associated with the Maker, and a sword was added after her death. The early Inquisition took Visus as their symbol. After the establishment of the Nevarran Accord, which divided the Inquisition into the Templar Order and the Seekers of Truth, the Inquisition's sigil split in two: the Blade of Mercy became the Templars' symbol, while the all-seeing eye became the crest of the Seekers of Truth. Trivia * In The Sims 3 University Life there are various mobile phone skins, one called "Age of Dragon" which has an Inquisition theme.See caption from The Sims 3 University Life. See also Gallery InquisitionSymbol.jpg|A badge bearing the crest of the Inquisition. E3 2013 Screen21.jpg|Cassandra Pentaghast and soldiers of the Inquisition Inquisition Standard.png|Inquisition Standard Inquisition Skyhold Heraldry.png|Inquisition Banner Inquisition Scout.png|Inquisition Scout Inquisition Foot Soldier.png|Inquisition Soldier in heavy armour Inquisition Battlemage.png|Inquisition Battlemage Inquisition Officer.png|Inquisition Soldier in standard armour Inquisition Soldiers Training.png|Inquisition soldiers training Dragon-age-concept07.png|Inquisition concept art References Category:Chantry Category:Groups